


Untitled Morrigi Fic

by MetroidReploid



Category: Sword of the Stars (Video Games)
Genre: Humans adopt a baby Morrgi and Chaos Ensues, I trust her, Multi, The Morrigi herself is a Chaos Being and runs on Bringing Chaos as her election platform, There's a polyamorous relationship of three people in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidReploid/pseuds/MetroidReploid
Summary: "Oh, we can take care of this orphan," Kris and Cindy had insisted.Jamie had her doubts.Alternatively:Infant Morrigi ruins Human's life on a consistent basis,





	Untitled Morrigi Fic

**Author's Note:**

> i can't speak for how accurate this is to how baby morrigi actually are in canon but LISTEN everything is on fire please let me have this
> 
> anyway here's lune: https://twitter.com/IsisDreamWeaver/status/1188752218528321536
> 
> is my art great? no. do i try to improve? yes.
> 
> i'll eventually draw jamie, kris, and cindy

"Lune, no!" Jamie almost tripped over her own two feet as the infant Morrigi began the daunting task of scaling the furniture in the house. "You could hurt yourself! Get down from there!"  
  
Lune completely ignored her, as small children tended to do. But then Jamie honestly wasn't sure if Lune even understood her; her egg didn't come with an instruction manual or anything like that.  
  
Jamie was going to end Kris when she saw him again. And then she'd end Cindy when she set foot in the house. Raising Lune was their idea. "Let's just take this orphaned baby Morrigi into our home, what could possibly go wrong?" they'd said to her.  
  
She looked back at the curtains Lune had shredded from attempting to climb them.  
  
Lune hoisted herself up onto the top of the bookshelf, letting out a triumphant squawk that probably sounded ten times more epic to her than it sounded to Jamie, who's ears were ringing. Lune was _tremendous_!  
  
"NO!" Jamie held both sides of her head as she watched Lune scamper over to a vase on the bookshelf and then lightly bat at it with her clawed fingers. "Lune, do NOT!"  
  
Lune looked down at Jamie, eyes wide with curiosity and as much offense as a mere hatchling could possibly muster. She looked back at the vase, and promptly shoved it off the shelf, forcing Jamie to leap forward and catch it before it could smash into a zillion pieces.  
  
"Got you..." Jamie breathed, the vase in her hands. Her relief would be short-lived, however, as Lune reached her nimble fingers into the bookshelf itself and started grabbing and throwing books, burying her underneath them and squawking the entire time.  
  
Kris and Cindy would not survive Jamie's wrath, of that she was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> it's embarrassing how many ideas i have for this and how all of them are Pure Chaos


End file.
